Pimple: The Act of Wrong Timing
by magnipisika16
Summary: She was asked to give her inspiration some sort of image, and his image immediately came to mind. -Solaceshipping (once known as Mangaquestshipping)


_This has got to be one of my weirdest yet. Just so you know, guys, I have not much experience with the pairing so I have to warn you about OOCness... please do point it out though :D Greatness ~_

Pimple: The Art of Wrong Timing-

She was asked to give her inspiration some sort of image, and _his _image immediately came to mind.

If it were work, she would've slapped herself silly or have done much worse. Come on, he was a _freak_-a curse from nature that just _had _to be endowed unto her. Until now, by the way, she still finds herself wondering why... She was a good girl, she thought, always helping out and all that. She doesn't remember hurting people unless prodded to. She ate her vegetables, slept on time, prevented the "adult topics" until she was sixteen (The original plan was eighteen, but, since she met him _too _early, she just has to be happy her innocence lasted that long, considering they became friends when she was eleven). All in all, she was a good role model-or at least someone who didn't deserve that loudmouthed imbecile who did nothing but eat, sleep, and flirt with girls in between.

She took a step back and reflected.

Well, there _were _things about him that she liked... Not all men would be willing to slaughter their own selves for the sake of people they don't even know. Not all men has the power to get back up after all the world's strength has been loaded upon them. Not all men can return safely even after being trapped in another dimension, unaware of what may be.

Not all men can smile the way he can. Not all men can fight the way he can. Not all men can live the way he can.

Not all men can make her feel the way he can...

But if she were to weigh in the pros from the cons, she wondered if the question should even be considered as such.

He was a drag. That sort of thing that seems to have installed some sort of radar somewhere underneath that frivolous hair of his that made him aware of whenever she was under the pressure of stress. And he has to be there.

Yes, his intentions _could _be considered good (she's been living with his presence for far too long, she'd know when to call him the "good" guy), but the timing-God, she didn't know if ever he and his nonsensical timing was to blame, or if it was her for being less understanding.

He's just trying to cheer her up (even though his ideas to do so are oftentimes questionnable), and she gets that at the end of the day, but in that moment, she doesn't know how to choose whether she should throw the chair or table at him for being so...

...so _him_. She realized that she didn't know what to hate about him, but, boy, does she know _how_.

And it made her feel bad inside. As if there was a hole within her whenever her words really do get to him and he implicitly walks away, a small amount of heartbreak and-she wasn't of this, though-disappointment, she finds herself having to endure a(nother) hole to exist in her heart that can only be fixed if she apologized.

And apologizing to him is something she can never do. Waiting for him to appear to have forgiven her-going back to her to repeat the whole process over and over again.

Again, she took another step back, and reflected.

They were still expecting for her answer, but her head was still in shambles for her to retrieve a decent answer.

Image of inspiration? Well, she thought, where else can she attribute his wrong timing? What _object _appears at the wrong time, and though its bad effects are usually based off of your own misunderstanding, you hate it anyway, and even though you try _so _hard to ignore it, it will only grow into something that you _think _is untolerable, therefore you have no choice but to eradicate it, leaving nothing but holes...

"Well, Crystal-san?" the lady finally sounded off. "Would you like to share to us what the image of your inspration is like?"

Crystal took a deep breath.

"It's gotta be a pimple."


End file.
